STEADY MY BREATHING, SILENTLY SCREAMING
by LeeMinKyo
Summary: Futuro!Klaine. Ves las sábanas revolverse bajo su cuerpo, las prendas de ropa que hasta ahora llevabais volando hacia algún lugar indeterminado de vuestra habitación y tan solo puedes preguntarte ¿Cómo pude vivir antes de conocerle? Smut romantico.


**STEADY MY BREATHING, SILENTLY SCREAMING**

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Soy tan pobre que nada me pertenece.

**PAREJA:** Kurt/Blaine

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** NC-18 por la mención de erecciones, sexo y cosas divertidas, pero es un smut muy light.

**GÉNERO:** Romance y ligero smut.

**PALABRAS:** 5149

**RESUMEN:** Futuro!Klaine. Ves las sábanas revolverse bajo su cuerpo, las prendas de ropa que hasta ahora llevabais volando hacia algún lugar indeterminado de vuestra habitación y tan solo puedes preguntarte ¿Cómo pude vivir antes de conocerle? BLAINE POV. Smut romántico.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:** El título viene de la canción 'Edge of Desire' de John Mayer, que vickivictoria de Tumblr me sugirió escuchar. Este relato es un pequeño experimento que no sé si gustará pero llevaba con esta idea bastante tiempo y aunque estoy acostumbrada a escribir en tercera persona quería cambiar eso para este fic. Espero que os guste.

.

.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

.

.

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me  
>'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see<br>I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
>There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me<em>

_.  
><em>

Sabes que has vivido este momento muchas otras veces. Lo sabes y aun así te fascina como las mariposas siguen en tu estómago después de tanto tiempo. Sabes que ese sentimiento ya no debería tener la misma intensidad que el primer día que le besaste, pero no puedes más que alegrarte y rogar que nunca desaparezca porque no quieres creer que habrá un día en que no le quieras tanto como lo haces ahora.

Ni siquiera te acuerdas de cómo era tu vida antes de él, pero en las pocas ocasiones en que lo haces sientes un nudo en la garganta. No quieres recordarlo, solo quieres formar nuevos recuerdos con él a tu lado.

Por un momento sus manos en tu pecho te distraen e inmediatamente le sonríes como un gesto automático que sabes que te ganará una sonrisa de vuelta. Pero la sonrisa no es inocente como otras veces, esta vez esa sonrisa leve esta mezclada con un brillo en sus ojos que conoces demasiado bien para no temblar.

Ese brillo es como un faro en la oscuridad para ti. Te deslumbra y te guía al mismo tiempo, y te hace pensar en toda esa gente que jamás será mirada de esa manera por nadie. Te hace sentirte tan afortunado que no puedes evitar poner tus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura para atraerle más hacia tu cuerpo.

El término 'cerca' nunca es suficientemente cerca para ti.

"Blaine." Suspira cerca de tu boca y tú sonríes como el idiota en que te convertiste desde el momento en que le viste por primera vez en aquellas escaleras de Dalton.

Han pasado tantos años desde aquel primer intercambio de miradas que parece una eternidad, pero sabes que todo el tiempo del mundo no será suficiente.

Con su piel de su cuello bajo la yema de tus dedos no puedes más que perderte en la sensación de cuan especial vuestra relación es, cuan perdido en él estás. Nunca nada te ha importado tanto como él y hubo un tiempo en que eso te asustó, pero ya no lo hace. Hace mucho tiempo que no te asusta necesitarlo tanto porque sabes que él se siente de la misma manera.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo cuando comienzas a quitarle la camiseta, pero tristemente no es por la sensación que le provoca tu pasión. Al menos esa no es la única causa. Fuera de vuestro pequeño apartamento en Nueva York la nieve cae pesada cubriéndolo todo, y todos los cristales de vuestro apartamento tienen escarcha. Hace frío incluso con la calefacción puesta, y ese pensamiento te hace reír con un sonido grave porque esa fue la excusa que Kurt usó para comenzar su juego de seducción.

Quizás empiece a gustarte el frío después de todo porque él siempre busca calor en tu cuerpo cuando tiene frío.

Sus ojos te dirigen una mirada confusa ante tu repentina risa, pero tú alejas sus dudas con un rápido beso en los labios que rápidamente se convierte en algo totalmente diferente. Sus labios saben a mango y fresas, cosa que siempre has adorado. Muchas veces te has sentido tentado de preguntarle si usa esos bálsamos labiales de sabores para que le beses más a menudo, pero nunca lo has hecho porque no quieres tener que admitir que le besarías todo el tiempo aunque usara uno de esos bálsamos medicinales que saben a rayos.

Sí, no puedes dejarle de besarle. Nunca podrías hacerlo.

Es casi como una obsesión, como una adicción de la que nunca planeas curarte porque sabes a ciencia cierta que jamás podrías vivir sin sentir sus labios contra los tuyos. Has pasado demasiados años perfeccionando y descifrando el significado de cada tipo de beso como para dejar de besarle ahora. Siempre has adorado como vuestros besos son una forma de comunicación, como puedes saber su estado de ánimo y como ha ido su día dependiendo de la manera en que te bese.

Por eso, cuando te besa como ahora, con abandono y devoción, te sientes el ser más afortunado e importante del planeta. Alguien como él, tan especial y hermoso, piensa que eres digno de tales sentimientos así que de algún modo debes de serlo. Aunque no sepas que has hecho para merecerlo.

Tu mente gira hasta hacerte sentir mareado con la lujuria que se está acumulando en la parte baja de tu estómago. Estáis moviéndoos hacia la cama con la clara intención de olvidar el frío de vuestro apartamento y hacer que el sudor recorra vuestros cuerpos mientras os demostráis una vez más que vuestro amor es algo más que palabras. Vuestro amor es una fuerza incontrolable que siempre estuvo destinada a ocurrir. Lo sabes, estás tan seguro de ello que jamás has tenido duda alguna.

Al menos no una vez que fuiste capaz de admitir tus sentimientos por él.

"Puedo oírte pensar." Te regaña él, pero sus labios en tu cuello te distraen lo suficiente para que te cueste un par de minutos responderle.

"Entonces oirás cuanto te quiero." Le dices y puedes sentir su sonrisa feliz contra tu piel.

Lo siguiente que sientes son sus manos dibujando el contorno de los músculos de tu estómago, algo que te hace sentir atractivo aunque no sabes porque. Siempre que te toca te sientes como una mejor versión de ti mismo, y es estúpido que pienses eso porque él te ha dicho miles de veces que eres perfecto, que no es posible crear una versión de ti aún mejor, pero no siempre le crees. Quieres hacerlo, pero no puedes.

Así que, tú también le tocas. Pones tus manos en sus caderas y usas tus pulgares para dibujar círculos sobre los huesos de sus caderas. Adoras hacer eso, adoras sentir la forma de sus huesos bajo tus dedos. Sólidos y reales como él. A veces protestas cuando él se empeña en seguir con sus estúpidas dietas y piensas cuán adorable se vería con una suave curva en su estómago o algo más de carne para poder abrazar, pero no puedes negar que su silueta esbelta y ligeramente musculosa te hace perder la razón.

Un gemido escapa de su boca cuando ambos os dejáis caer sobre la cama y tú te tumbas sobre él, dejando que cada milímetro de tu cuerpo le toque. Vuestras camisetas están perdidas en algún punto entre el salón y la habitación, Kurt seguramente se enfade luego cuando encuentre su camisa arrugada en el suelo, pero ahora no parece importarle. El gesto de su cara cuando vuestros pechos desnudos se rozan con cada respiración expresa más que cualquier palabra que pudiera decirte, así que el resto deja de importarte.

Tus manos vagan por su cuerpo. De sus caderas vas a sus costados, su pecho, sus clavículas, la curva de su garganta, los lados de su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus manos. Nada es suficiente, sientes como si no importa cuánto le toques nunca va a ser bastante. Su piel es tan suave que a veces tienes miedo de que tu toque sea demasiado áspero, que tus manos exploten la burbuja del sueño en el que vives.

"Eres tan hermoso." Suspiras y no estás seguro de que él te haya oído, así que lo repites. "Eres tan hermoso que me robas el aliento."

Sois tan distintos que duele. Él es delicadeza, suavidad, piel pálida y labios rosados. Tú eres todo lo contrario. Tú eres aspereza, músculos duros, piel morena y barba de dos días. Tu aspereza muchas veces le deja marcado por días, y mentirías si dijeras que no hay una parte de ti que adora ver las marcas rojas que tu barba de dos días deja sobre su pálida piel. Él protesta cuando pasas tus dedos por esas marcas, pero Kurt nunca ha sido bueno a la hora de esconder sus medias sonrisas. Siempre puedes ver más allá de lo que él quiere mostrarte, es parte de vuestra magia.

Así que no puedes detenerte, frotas una de tus mejillas contra la piel sobre su esternón en un vano intento de robar un poco de ese aroma natural que su piel desprende, o al menos dejar parte de tu olor en él. Eres como un animal, deseoso de marcar tu territorio para que nadie se acerque más de lo debido, pero eso es algo que jamás admitirás. Después de todo es él quien te ha convertido en esto, es su culpa que la sola idea de que alguien más toque lo que tú consideras tuyo sea tan horrible que te convierte en un ser primitivo.

Hay tanto de él que admirar que sabes que no es justo que tú seas el único que lo hace, pero vuestras vidas nunca han sido justas. Es algo que ambos habéis aprendido a aceptar hace mucho tiempo.

El viento helado de invierto silba fuera de vuestra ventana. No importa, tú no puedes apartar los ojos del maravilloso espectáculo que tienes debajo de ti, pero te alejas lo suficiente para sentarte sobre tus piernas y poder mirarle bien. Pelo revuelto, ojos brillantes, labios hinchados, boca entreabierta en un gemido que no termina de salir, pecho que baja y sube rápidamente, cintura estrecha y piernas ligeramente abiertas entre las que tú esperas a tomar lo que es tuyo.

Y Dios sabe que lo vas a hacer, pero no tienes prisa porque ninguno de los dos vais a ir a ninguno lado.

Le sonríes sin razón aparente, solo porque estás feliz de que él fuera el indicado para ti. Es tu alma gemela y no te importa que eso suene cursi incluso dentro de tu mente. Él te sonríe y alarga los brazos hacia a ti en una invitación que jamás te atreverías a rechazas. Nunca serás capaz de negarle nada, eso lo has sabido desde el momento en que le besaste por primera vez.

Así que aceptas su petición silenciosa y vuelves a tumbarte sobre él, reposando contra su pecho por un momento, sin hacer nada más que sentir vuestros cuerpos tocándose. A veces eso es suficiente para hacerte querer llorar.

Él te besa de nuevo, lento y dulce como si pudiera leer tu mente y supiera que esta noche solo quieres hacerle el amor durante horas. Sin prisas, sin pausa.

"Te quiero." Le dices y suena como una promesa. "Te quiero tanto."

Por un momento te mira. La emoción de tu voz es demasiado evidente para que no se dé cuenta de que estás en medio de una tormenta de sensaciones y pensamientos.

"Yo también te quiero, cariño." Y alarga sus manos para ponerlas a ambos lados de tu cara, haciendo que le mires y no puedas apartar tus ojos de esa mezcla de azul, verde y gris a la que tanto tiempo te costó ponerle nombre. "Te quiero tanto que no hay palabras para hacerte entender cuánto."

Te besa en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios, en la punta de la nariz, en la sien y deja un último beso en una de tus cejas, lo cual te hace reír porque es un gesto tan vuestro y tan dulce que sabes que nadie más podría besarte así.

"Ahora déjame que te lo demuestre." Te dice y te rodea las caderas con sus piernas, atrayéndote totalmente a él.

Notas su erección contra tu pierna y no tienes dudas de que él siente la tuya. Notas sus labios húmedos en la curva donde tu hombro y tu cuello se juntan. Notas sus manos, seguras y cálidas, en tu espalda reteniéndote a su lado. Como si necesitaras que te retuvieran a su lado, piensas con ironía. Notas todas las cosas que hace para enloquecerte y te sientes tentado de decirle que ni siquiera necesita esforzarse, una mirada y ya eres suyo. Pero no se lo dices porque te gusta demasiado ser torturado por su toque.

Tu propio cuerpo se vuelve loco ante las posibilidades, ante todas los cosas que quieres hacerle y todos los lugares que quieres tocar. Así que simplemente escoges un punto y empiezas desde ahí. Es difícil pensar mientras sus labios siguen en tu cuello, aún más difícil cuando comienza a escribir palabras de amor con su lengua sobre tu piel, pero tu cuerpo nunca ha necesitado la ayuda de tu cerebro para reaccionar a su presencia.

Acaricias su pecho, maravillándote del tacto bajo tus yemas, de los suaves músculos de sus pectorales que siempre esconde bajo varias capas de tela. Usas tus pulgares para tocar por un momento sus pezones, sabiendo la reacción que eso provoca cada vez que lo haces. Y no te decepciona, ¿acaso alguna vez lo ha hecho?

Gime y su espalda se arquea, y tú recuerdas cuantas veces has visto esa misma reacción antes. Hay muchos recuerdos en vuestro pasado juntos, recuerdos de primeras veces entre besos torpes, recuerdos de cosas nuevas que probabais con el temor a lo desconocido, recuerdos de esos momentos en que os dabais cuenta que ya no había nada que temer porque todo lo que importaba era cuanto os queríais.

¿Cuántos años han sido? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

Tu cerebro no tiene suficiente sangre para acordarte de las fechas exactas, pero sabes que en cualquier otro momento podrías haber dicho cuántos años, meses, días y horas han pasado desde el momento en que te diste cuenta que le amabas.

Si tan solo no estuvieras notando como sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar tu pantalón serías capaz de pensar con más claridad.

Pero, ¿quién necesita pensar?

Mueves las caderas contra su cuerpo, deseando más fricción casi tanto como deseas que hubiera una manera más rápida de deshacerse de los pantalones que esperar a que ambos os los quitéis. Gimes ante la sensación y él gime contigo lo que te hace lanzarte contra su boca para robarle otro beso. Sus manos se detienen por un momento entre vuestros cuerpos, distraído por tus labios y tu lengua.

Necesitas más de él, lo necesitas todo.

Necesitas ese roce de vuestros labios fundiéndose en una mezcla de hielo y fuego que sois ambos. Claro y oscuro. Necesitas el sabor de su boca en la rugosa textura de tu lengua, dulce y caliente como el mejor de los postres. Necesitas oír esos sonidos que hace cuando no puede ocultar cuanto disfruta la manera en que le besas, en que le tocas.

Pronto es él quien toma control del beso, quizás porque sabe que estás disfrutando demasiado el poder que tienes sobre él, quizás porque está desesperado como tú por continuar este juego de dulce tortura mutua. No sabes la respuesta, pero te alegra notar que ha vuelto a su tarea de desabrochar tus vaqueros.

"Odio el botón de este pantalón." Gruñe y tú ríes porque es imposible no hacerlo cuando Kurt está tan adorablemente frustrado. "No te rías o estos vaqueros se quedarán ahí toda la noche y nadie tendrá sexo." Te regaña y de nuevo te ríes.

"Eres tan adorable cuando te enfadas."

"Tú eres un idiota cuando te ríes de mí." Te dice y te muerde el labio inferior un poco más fuerte de lo que normalmente lo haría, lo cual solo le hace más adorable y te da más ganas de reír.

"No me estoy riendo de ti." Prometes. "Me rio de lo adorable que eres y de cuantas ganas tengo de hacerte el amor ahora mismo."

"Oh. Entonces, ¿por qué te has puesto estos estúpidos vaqueros que tanto odio? Ese ojal es anormalmente pequeño considerando lo grande que es ese botón. Es imposible desnudarte si me pones pruebas de habilidad psicomotriz. ¿Acaso escondes algo ahí que no quieras que toque?"

Sonríes otra vez, aunque no estás seguro si la sonrisa te ha abandonado en algún momento desde que le conociste, y coges una de sus manos para dejar un suave beso en la piel del interior de su muñeca.

"No hay nada en mi cuerpo que no adore ser tocado por ti. Especialmente lo que escondo debajo de este pantalón."

Sin soltar aún su mano la diriges al frente de tus vaqueros, apretando su palma contra la curva evidente de tu erección y haciendo que ambos gimáis con anticipación. Lo deseáis tanto que el placer que sentís comienza a ser doloroso.

Así que ambos os miráis y no hacen falta palabras. Nunca las habéis necesitado de todos modos. Vuestras manos van inmediatamente a las cinturas de vuestros propios pantalones y en menos de un minuto os estáis deshaciendo de ellos y de vuestra ropa interior.

Hay tantas cosas que podrías decirle acerca de cuanto adoras su cuerpo, de cómo la simple visión de su cuerpo desnudo te hace querer rezar a ese Dios en el que ya no crees y pedirle que nunca te aleje de él, pero a final de cuentas las palabras se quedan atascadas en tu garganta. Hay demasiadas emociones dentro de ti para expresarlas con palabras, todo es una mezcla de felicidad, lujuria, pasión, amor y una larga lista de sentimientos a los que ningún diccionario ha puesto nombre aún. Quizás nadie haya sentido algo tan intenso antes.

De pronto pones tus manos en sus rodillas, separando sus piernas todo lo que puedes y dirigiéndole una mirada para ver su gesto sorprendido. Gesto que cambia en un segundo cuando una de tus manos deja su rodilla para cerrarse alrededor de su erección. Tan dura, tan caliente que sientes que quema tu piel. Tú has provocado eso, tú le has hecho sentir así, y eso te hace sentir orgulloso y agradecido. No necesitas nada más para ser feliz, solo saber que eres tú quien le excita, eres tú quien le ama y le posee.

Tu nombre sale de entre sus labios, al menos suena parecido a tu nombre pero no estás seguro porque está enroscado entre los sonidos de ese ronroneo gatuno que nace en el fondo de su garganta siempre que le tocas así. Por más que adores ese sonido lo silencias con un beso, no porque no quieras oírlo sino porque quieres sentirlo vibrando en tu paladar, llenándote por dentro como tú piensas llenarle a él pronto.

Así que le besas, largo y profundo mientras comienzas a mover tu mano arriba y abajo. Tocas y acaricias, aprietas y liberas una y otra vez. Quieres hacerle sentir todo lo que él te hace sentir a ti sin siquiera tocarte. Y tu boca se lleva de todos esos sonidos que hace, esos sonidos que te vuelven loco tan rápido que hay veces en las que temes perder la cordura para siempre y nunca recuperarla.

Su miembro en tu mano es casi como una conquista, se siente tuyo y conocido, pero recuerdas un tiempo en que era territorio desconocido, en que él no se sentía suficientemente cómodo para dejar su cuerpo a tu merced. Odias ese tiempo, aunque lo recuerdes con cierta dulzura.

Sigues moviendo tu mano, arriba y abajo, dibujando círculos sobre la cabeza, paseando tus dedos sobre sus lados en un intento de tentarle más que de darle placer, pero abandonas su boca porque necesitas oír su voz, necesitas mover tus labios a ese punto debajo de su oreja que le hace gritar tu nombre con una voz más aguda de la que nadie haya oído antes. Y así lo haces, mueves tus labios y succionas ese punto, esperando con una sonrisa escondida a que tu nombre resuene en vuestra habitación.

"¡Blaine!" Grita y le besas de nuevo, solo un beso rápido para hacerle saber cuánto te gusta oír tu nombre salir de su boca.

Él jadea, gime y se retuerce bajo tu toque. Ves su piel abandonar ese tono blanco porcelana para adquirir un tinte rosado que tanto adoras. Amas la manera en que puedes hacer que se sonroje incluso después de tanto tiempo, incluso después de que su inocencia sea más un tesoro que conservar que una barrera que derribar.

Pero todos los baches del camino merecieron la pena porque ahora tienes algo con lo que jamás habrías soñado. Tienes a tu otra mitad, la parte de ti que te hace mejor persona. Jamás podrás arrepentirte de nada que sucediera en el pasado porque todo influyó en vuestra relación y en la vida perfecta que tienes ahora.

Dejas ese punto bajo su oreja y tus labios van resbalando por su cuello hasta su hombro, dejando pequeños besos que cada vez se vuelven más húmedos. Tan húmedos que cuando llegas a su pecho tu lengua ya es parte de la ecuación. Dejas besos en diferentes partes de su torso, y luego dibujas líneas entre esos puntos usando tu lengua. Casi como un juego de conecta los puntos, pero mucho mejor.

Nadie gemía de la manera que él lo hace cuando dibujabas líneas en tus cuadernos del colegio.

No, sin duda esta versión es mucho más divertida.

Por un momento todo pensamiento te abandona porque tu nariz está a escasos centímetros de su erección y puedes oler esa mezcla dulce del aroma de su piel con el olor especiado de sexo en el aire. Es tan electrizante, tan tentador que antes de que te des cuenta tu mano ha sido sustituida por tu boca y los sonidos que salen de su boca han perdido toda coherencia.

Te mueves, otra vez arriba y abajo, pero ahora permitiendo que tu lengua juegue con su miembro. Adoras ese sabor, adoras la sensación de tenerle dentro de ti de cualquier manera posible. Es cuando más cerca te sientes de él, cuando más vulnerable se muestra, cuando ambos dejáis caer vuestras barreras y os abandonáis en los brazos del otro.

Pero lo cierto es que no puedes más.

Quisieras pasarte el día tentándole, torturándole, haciendo que ruegue por tu toque como tantas veces tú has rogado por el suyo, pero estás tan cerca de terminar que le necesitas ahora mismo. Necesitas estar dentro de él, hacerle tuyo una vez más.

"Blaine… Oh, Blaine… para." Dice y es como si pudiera leer tu mente porque al mirarle a los ojos sabes que él necesita lo mismo que tú. Él lo desea tanto como lo deseas tú.

Así que no esperas más. Realmente no podrías esperar más aunque quisieras.

Abres el primer cajón de la mesita a la izquierda de vuestra cama y sacas el pequeño bote de lubricante que siempre guardáis ahí. Has hecho esto demasiadas veces para no tener práctica. Con un pequeño apretón cubres dos de tus dedos con el lubricante y los frotas durante unos segundos para que no esté tan frío. Sabes por propia experiencia lo desagradable que es la sensación del lubricante helado en invierno y no es algo que quieras que nadie sienta, especialmente Kurt.

Por un momento le miras, pidiendo permiso aunque sabes que no lo necesitas. Te gusta ser n caballero con él porque él se lo merece. Él te sonríe y asiente levemente, pero tú estás demasiado perdido en la visión de sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión para darle cuenta de los detalles.

Te sorprende la profunda emoción que sientes dentro de tu pecho ante la confianza y el amor que flota entre ambos en ese momento. Te hace sentir como si fuera la primera vez y a la vez te parece mucho más especial porque te fascina el hecho de que el sexo siga siendo tan importante emocionalmente después de tanto tiempo. No es puro placer, no es solo una cosa física, para vosotros sigue siendo una prolongación de vuestros sentimientos y sabes que eso es raro a estas alturas de la relación.

Pero no es momento de ponerse profundo, te regañas mentalmente.

Te colocas entre sus piernas admirando la desgarradoramente erótica imagen que él presenta tumbado ante ti, con sus piernas y su corazón abiertos para ti. Le amas tanto que duele, y a veces no estás seguro si ese dolor es del todo bueno. A veces duele más de lo que crees que es normal, pero no te importa.

Una vez más le miras a los ojos, pero esta vez mueves uno de tus dedos dentro de él, observando al detalle la manera en que su rostro pasa por diversas emociones. Sorpresa, tensión y placer. Sus ojos se cierran casi automáticamente y un sonido complacido vibra detrás de sus labios cerrados mientras tú comienzas a mover tu dedo. Lo mueves despacio al principio, dejando que se acostumbre a la sensación de tenerte dentro de él, pero pronto aumentas el ritmo. Él gime y sin darte cuenta tú gimes con él porque adoras verle tan perdido en el placer que le provocas.

Te roba el aliento saber que solo tú le has tocado así.

Solo tú le tocarás así por el resto de su vida.

Y añades otro dedo, repitiendo cuanto te gusta sentirle alrededor de tus dedos, cuanto deseas sentirle alrededor de tu miembro. Es como magia, las palabras siempre le hacen relajarse antes, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te encuentras añadiendo un tercer dedo solo para estar seguro que está listo para ti.

Le deseas tanto que no puedes esperar.

A estas alturas puedes oír tu propia respiración como la de un caballo después de una carrera, profunda y rápida. Notas el sudor resbalando por tus sienes por tus esfuerzos de controlar tu propio deseo.

No, ya no puedes esperar más.

Abandonas su cuerpo con una sensación de pérdida que sabes que solo durará unos segundos. Acaricias tu propia erección un par de veces, pero no sabes si es porque necesitas más placer o porque quieres cubrir tu miembro con parte de ese lubricante que aún está en tus dedos. Sea cual sea la respuesta no te importa, porque de pronto él está mirándote de nuevo con un hambre de ti en los ojos que notas como tu boca se abre por un segundo.

"Por favor…" suplica y tú te congelas. "Por favor, Blaine… Te necesito. Por favor."

Antes de hacer nada más agarras una de sus piernas con tu mano y besas el interior de su tobillo, mordiendo un poco la fina piel sobre el hueso. Él suspira felizmente, pero te vuelve a mirar con desesperación y estás seguro que tu propia mirada es un espejo de la suya.

Tras dejar su pierna de nuevo sobre la cama te colocas más cerca, aún entre sus piernas, y alineas tu miembro con su cuerpo. Despacio, tan despacio que te vuelves loco, entras dentro de él. Te toma un par de minutos estar complemente dentro de su cuerpo, pero cuando ya no puedes ir más allá simplemente respiras. Dejas salir esa respiración que no te habías dado cuenta que estabas reteniendo y te lames los labios.

Dios, nada puede compararse con esto. Lo sabes. Estás seguro.

Nada podrá jamás compararse con la sensación de estar dentro de esa persona que amas más que a nada en este mundo. Tan cerca que casi parece suficiente, aunque realmente nunca lo sea. Te sorprende que necesites más, que la idea de meterte bajo su piel y desaparecer para siempre parece ser lo único suficientemente bueno para calmar ese dolor de tu pecho.

Pero esto es más que suficiente por ahora.

Y te mueves, te mueves despacio y luego deprisa, profundo y aún más profundo para sentirle a tu alrededor. Él tiembla, tú tiemblas y puede que el mundo tiemble con vosotros. Los sonidos que flotan en esa habitación son una mezcla de vosotros dos, como todo lo que os rodea en ese momento.

"Oh… Blaine." Él jadea.

"Kurt… Dios santo… Yo-Yo…Oh, Dios." Tú gimes y sigues moviéndote.

En algún momento vuestras manos se han movido por su propia voluntad y tardas un par de minutos en darte cuenta de que vuestros dedos están entrelazados a ambos lados de su cabeza. Adoras eso, amas la manera en que vuestros cuerpos se buscan en todo momento, como si nada pudiera ocurrir si no estáis lo suficientemente cerca.

Te sientes tentado de soltar una de tus manos y rodear su miembro con tus dedos, pero no quieres soltarte. Él es tu salvavidas, lo que te mantiene a flote cada día. Simplemente no puedes mover tus manos, pero sabes que no necesitarás hacerlo porque reconoces su cara, reconoces la manera en que su boca se abre en una perfecta O y sus ojos se ponen en blanco.

Está tan cerca como tú.

Tan cerca que llega ese momento en que te sientes dividido entre querer terminar y no hacerlo nunca. Una parte de ti quiere prolongar este placer, esta conexión, para siempre, pero la otra quiere hundirse en el placer momentáneo porque sabe que habrá miles de ocasiones para hacer esto de nuevo.

Después de todo, esa última parte tiene razón, así que te mueves más rápido, cambias un poco el ángulo y los jadeos de Kurt se hacen más agudos. Eso siempre es una buena señal. Te mueves y te mueves, una y otra vez, y cierras los ojos para dejar que tu mente vuele.

Ahí está, lo notas. Ese momento en que todo en tu interior se derrite en el fuego encendido por Kurt, en que tu cuerpo se arquea sobre el suyo y notas como tus músculos se contraen y se relajan tan rápido que no puedes decir cuando pasa cada cosa.

Y es a medio camino hacia la locura, o puede que hacia la cordura, que notas como el cuerpo de Kurt se arquea contra el tuyo, disfrutando de su propio orgasmo mientras tú intentas bajas de las nubes del tuyo.

Tu cuerpo cae a un lado del suyo, y te sientes agradecido por no haberle aplastado, aunque no sepas como has encontrado la fuerza necesaria para moverte de la manera correcta. Inmediatamente le abrazas, acurrucándote contra él y disfrutando de ese primer roce de vuestras pieles sudadas. Amas ese olor a sexo y a vosotros en la habitación, lo amas tanto que deseas que habría una manera para conservarlo en un pequeño frasquito para el resto de vuestras vidas.

"Mmmm…" Ronronea él contra la curva de tu cuello. "Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero."

Pasáis un largo tiempo así, acurrucados en la cama, con vuestros cuerpos desnudos a merced del frío de vuestro apartamento, pero a ninguno de los dos os importa. Es agradable sentir el frío sobre vuestra piel, además, solo necesitáis vuestros propios cuerpos para mantener el calor corporal.

Le besas la sien casi sin darte cuenta que lo haces, pero disfrutas cuando le oyes canturrear feliz. Tú eres quien provoca eso, quien le hace feliz con algo tan simple. Sólo tú, hay veces en que no puedes creerlo. Incluso después de lo que acaba de pasar, después de todo el tiempo que lleváis juntos.

Él es tu milagro, el deseo que nunca te atreviste a pedir pero que se te fue concedido de todos modos. Él es lo que te hace feliz cada día, no importa si tu último año de carrera te está volviendo loco, no importa si el jefe de tu trabajo a tiempo parcial es un idiota, no importa si vuestro apartamento es demasiado pequeño para dos personas, solo le necesitas a él para que todo sea perfecto.

Y le tienes, eso es lo que te sorprende. Él es tuyo, tan tuyo como tú eres suyo.

"Te oigo pensar otra vez." Dice él, con la voz cansada y los parpados medio cerrados.

"¿Acaso eres adivino?" Le preguntas y él se ríe, pero se acerca aún más a ti, dejando que una de sus piernas se cuele entre tus rodillas.

"No, pero te conozco demasiado bien para saber cuándo estás perdido en tus pensamientos."

"¿Sin ni siquiera mirarme?"

"Sin ni siquiera mirarte." Afirma sin lugar a dudas. "¿En qué piensas?"

"En que te quiero."

"Eso ya lo he oído antes. ¿En qué piensas de verdad?"

"Hey, era la verdad."

"Aha." Murmura y dudo si está hablando en sueños. "Recuérdame que te pregunte mañana acerca de lo pensativo que has estado hoy."

"Duérmete."

"Eres tan mandón después de tener sexo."

"Tú lo eres todo el tiempo." Bromeas y le rodeas con tus brazos.

"Recuérdame que te pegue por tal calumnia mañana."

"Son muchas cosas, no sé si me acordaré."

Bromeas de nuevo, pero esta vez no hay respuesta y cuando le miras te das cuenta que se ha quedado dormido. Al otro lado de la habitación ves la nieve caer a través de la ventana y las luces de la ciudad que se reflejan en el anillo que Kurt lleva en el dedo.

No puedes evitar sonreír con un idiota.

No puedes evitar pensar que cuando veas la nieve el año que viene la persona que duerme ahora acurrucada en tu cuerpo será tu marido.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Vale, no debería decir esto, pero estoy TAN TAN orgullosa de este relato. Empezó como un experimento para escribir algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada y escribirlo en segunda persona, y terminó siendo algo divertido con lo que me lo pasé genial escribiendo.

Es mi primer smut gay en toda mi vida, así que estoy segura que la parte sexual no es nada buena, pero de todos modos esta historia estaba enfocada a ser más que nada romántica. Espero que os haya gustado.

**COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS… POR FAVOR?**


End file.
